


Lost without you

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Jibbs Universe [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Jenny had been together and the redhead is 3 months pregnant but the couple has a big fight and after they broke up, they meet each other at the Church. Jibbs universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of 'Turn Back time', 'Battlefield' and 'What do you want from me', but you don't need to read them to understand. Jibbs universe.

_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

It was Sunday morning and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting on one of the wooden benches in a church that was in Georgetown, not too far from Jenny's house. Throughout his life, he had never been a very religious person, but in the years he had been married to Shannon, they would took Kelly to church every Sunday and he missed it, hearing his daughter singing with the choral and seeing the twinkle in her blue eyes, the same eyes as his.

With their deaths, his Sundays as well as all his free time were spent with his boat and bourbon. But there he was, praying for things to get better. He looked down at his lap where there was a photo of Jenny in Serbia, smiling in front of a farm and her ultrasound of three months pregnancy, showing a small fetus, the proof that the two were together.

Gibbs felt tightness in his heart and he folded his hands over his lap, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he remembered what had brought him there: Jenny Shepard.

" _You need to easy down, Jen." Gibbs told her seriously in an afternoon in her office, when the main team was involved with a stressful case to be solved._

_He was standing in front of her chair and pointed a finger at her belly, as he put her tea cup on the table._

" _Stress can harm our baby." He said worried._

_H_ _is eyes wandered over her face that although it was showing tiredness and dark circles, she was still beautiful as ever with her red wavy hair framing her face and his blue eyes softened a bit when he lowered his eyes to her belly that was beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy under the blouse and skirt she wore._

_Gibbs knew he was exaggerating a bit, but he couldn't help being worried about the health of both, who were his future family that he was willing to fight for and keep with him, because if something happens to Jenny or their baby as had happened to Shannon and Kelly, he wouldn't bear the pain._

_Jenny closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, feeling that she would lose her patience quickly, because since she had told him about the pregnancy a month ago, Gibbs have been constantly surrounding her, wanting her to stay home resting or keep her away from some cases, disrupting her work as director and annoying the SecNav._

_And with no coffee or bourbon to ease her, the stress was piling up and although she didn't want to fight with Gibbs, Jenny couldn't longer control her mood._

" _Jethro, stop this obsessive concern!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes that had a flash of anger toward the agent. "I'm fine. The baby is fine!"_

_Gibbs said nothing, just stared at her with angry blue eyes by the tone of her voice and Jenny sighed, staring at him annoyed._

" _I know that Shannon and Kelly's death scare you, but stop thinking that something will happen with me and the baby."_

_Jenny realized she had said the wrong thing because she felt his eyes staring at her hard and Gibbs grabbed the table's bar, getting very close to her face, his eyes twinkling in a mixture of anger and hurt._

_Gibbs felt it was low, quoting his dead wife and daughter, which he was still trying to overcome the loss and his heart clenched every time he thought about them or heard their names._

" _Never again quote their names, understood?"_

_Jenny opened her mouth, shocked by the tone of his voice and at the same time regretted for what she had said:_

" _Jethro, I-"_

" _Got it?" He stressed, with his voice loud and cold, cutting her off._

_Jenny felt angry and sad, before replying coolly with moist eyes, turning her chair away from him and staring at the blinds:_

" _Got it, now leave my office and take this tea with you, Agent Gibbs. Now!"_

_Oh my beds so cold at night_

_and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_no I'm not too proud to say_

Gibbs knew she shouldn't have mentioned Shannon and Kelly's name, but he also knew that he had been trying to control her and prevent her from doing her job, though for her own sake and the baby's. They hadn't been talking for a week and even in her office, she was always accompanied by Cynthia, Ziva or any lieutenant or sergeant who was involved with some NCIS case.

Gibbs remembered that a month ago he had come to talk to her about marriage before a ball he was going to escort her and coincidentally, she was in a beautiful white dress. But other than that, none of them had talked more about it because they were too busy, just switching to his house and to her house to sleep.

He opened his eyes, visualizing Jenny pregnant with her face shining and smiling, making him want more than ever stand next to her at that moment, and taking care of their baby, leaving aside their stubbornness and pride, because Jenny was the woman he loved now.

"Jethro?" Jenny called softly, shocked and he looked at her, feeling her French perfume involve him and he saw her standing on the bench where he was, dressed in a green sweater that showed her pregnancy. "Hi."

"Hi Jen." He said quietly, feeling his heart beat faster.

The two exchanged a look before she sat beside him and Gibbs closed his eyes, praying and asking in a way he had never done.

"God, don't let me miss the family that I love so much for being so pride. My girlfriend and our baby that is in her belly. Look after Kelly and Shannon wherever they are now."

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you_

Throughout her life, the redhead had never been a very religious woman, but there she was, praying to God that things would get better, sat next to Gibbs, who had his eyes closed. She ducked her head as a piano was being played and she put a hand over her belly.

The green eyes were moist at the thought of that child risking being born with separated parents and the man she loved who was there beside her. Because of their stubbornness and the fact that Jenny was his boss, both ended up always arguing because she was used to being alone, without someone taking care of her or trying to tell her what to do, but she knew Gibbs had the best of intentions because he loved her.

The discussions have always been part of their relationship, since she was a probie and both enjoyed it. But the violent discussions she disliked, as they walked away, leaving her lost. Jenny crossed her hands, placing them over her belly and closed her eyes, praying.

"God, don't let me make Jethro or our son suffer because of my choices, I love them so much." Jenny thought about Kelly and Shannon, asking for their permission. "Our Father who art in heaven..."

When Jenny finished her prayer, she felt Gibbs's warm hand gripping her own lightly over her belly and she opened her eyes, finding the sapphire eyes that were shining.

"I didn't know you were a religious person, Jethro..." She tried to joke and Gibbs gave her a half smile, making a motion with his head and then she pleaded: "Jethro, sorry, I'm-"

"Jen..." He asked, interrupting her in a low but gentle voice.

Both should apologize, but he thought that perhaps none of them needed to say anything and she noticed the photos on his lap, feeling her lips tremble and she bit her lips before lifting her hand and prevent him from saying something.

"I don't want to fight with you and I don't want you to fight with me Jethro." She said with a soft voice, even though her lips trembled and she stroked his hair gently, watching him enjoy the caressed that she did on him.

"Enough of that." He nodded, staring into her emerald eyes with love.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her belly, hoping for the baby to born soon so he could hold him in his arms and give him much love and Jenny looked down, touched by his gesture.

Gibbs then became straight, kissing the corner of her mouth and she wrapped a hand on his back, pressing her face on his shoulder and gave a small kiss there, breathing relieved.

When the couple went toward his truck, Jenny leaned over him and kissed him on the lips and Gibbs pulled her to him by the waist, deepening the kiss and moving up one hand to her lower back, massaging her as she opened her mouth to receive his tongue.

Jenny felt a shiver run through her body and she put her hands gently on his shoulders, standing on tiptoes to stay the same height as him, as their tongues touched. When they broke the kiss, panting, Gibbs kept one hand on the small of her back and pressed his lips to her ear, saying:

"I love you Jen, I feel lost without you."

Jenny nodded and said with bright eyes, as he nibbled her ear:

"I love you Jethro."

_I keep trying to find my way_

_but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you_

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked? Leave reviews.


End file.
